Tales of the Black Pearl
by ghilliekitten
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Pirates of the Caribbean ... Read them ... Captain Jack says so.SPOILER WARNING! AWE spoilers start at chapter 23
1. double

_A/N – well, this story is a collection of drabbles, written for The Black Pearl Sails fan fiction group, which I decided to post here on I hope you enjoy … _

_Disclaimer – I don't own it. _

You would have never expected it just looking at them, because they were totally different – He was tanned, with dark hair and eyes that you could loose yourself in for hours. She was more fair, with gray eyes and light blonde hair to match. No, looking at them, you would never have guessed they were twins. Their personalities were as different as their looks. He was impulsive, loving life and always looking for adventure, while she was quiet, shy, reserved, never yielding to the call of adventure and the open sea like he did.

And yet, as most twins do, they shared their own special bond; each in a way completing the other. He was always encouraging her, and she was always there when he needed a friend. Thinking on it, Jack Sparrow had to admit, she was his better half.

A/N - well, I hoped you liked it … please review … 


	2. challenge

_A/N – I'm back with another drabble (um … cheers? boos? rotten tomatoes?) anywho, I don't what to make too long an author's note, so, onto the story … Yeah, I know it's a W/E … I apologize to all the J/E fans out there, but this story invited itself to be W/E … _

Elizabeth took the rum Tia Dalma offered her, and held it. Silent tears running down her face, she looked over at her fiancée. She truly loved Will, but she would have a hard time convincing him of that in the next few days. He had seen her kissing Jack before leaving the Pearl. She didn't know how she knew – he hadn't spoken with her about it, however she knew that if she was ever going to marry the man she loved, she would have to prove somehow that she still loved him.

But they could save Jack. And somehow … maybe that would set everything right again. She didn't see how, but she could hope … but at that moment, sailing to the ends of the earth, and proving her love to a fiancée who wouldn't talk to her seemed to be an impossible task.

_A/N/ well, hopefully you liked it … I'd be very happy if you hit the little purple button and let me know what you think. _


	3. anticipation

_A/N - wow ... another drabble! well, I hope you enjoy, and after you're done reading, you should hit the little purple button to revoew ... please? _

_Disclaimer - not mine, so please don't think it is. _

"And what's the benefit for us?" came a voice from somewhere at the other end of the line of potential crew members. Jack stopped. He knew that voice, and knew who it belonged to. And he was not looking forward to seeing her … not now at least. Another time, yes, but not now. Not after … er … borrowing her boat, and not being able to return it because it had sunk. She would be angry with him for that, and he knew he deserved it.

He thought he might as well get this over with … maybe she wouldn't remember, but he doubted it. So, he walked to the other end of the line to where she was standing, Will following close behind. He half wished that Will wasn't there, but Jack figured he could explain this to him later. He lifted her large, floppy black hat, wondering just how mad at him she still was …

"Anamaria" he said with a small smile, but knowing that she hadn't forgotten, and knowing he deserved what was coming …


	4. tide

_A/N – Wow… this is a VERY long drabble ... more like a ficlet … my muse jut got carried away … hopefully you'll enjoy, and please remember to hit the little purple review button  _

_Disclaimer – not mine. _

Jack got up, grateful that none of the weird fruit things had hit him during the course of his fall – which would have made things very messy indeed. But now, he had much more important things to think about – namely getting to the Black Pearl before the tide came in completely, making it impossible to get to his ship. Preferably, this would be done without the cannibals noticing, but there wasn't much time to spare being careful. And so he started making his way across the jungle forest, hoping that the crew of the Black Pearl had escaped and were starting to get the Pearl ready to sail. He figured he wouldn't have enough time before the tide came to get it ready on his own, not to mention that he didn't want to leave his crew behind, and the little detail that it would be impossible to sail the Pearl alone. Jack saw something moving in the forest ahead, but it wasn't someone from the crew of the Black Pearl, it was one of the cannibals.

Jack swore under his breath as he surveyed the situation. Just his luck – the member of the Pelegostos tribe wasn't alone. It seemed that the whole tribe (or most of them, anyhow) had come to find their chief. But since he was able to run for it, he did the only thing that made sense, and ran for it. The jungle disappeared quickly, turning into the beach. Jack ran along the beach towards his Pearl – if he got there in time, then he would be safe, but if he didn't … well … he didn't want to think about what would happen then. He just kept running along the beach, the tide coming in, and the waves coming in soaking his boots and making it somewhat difficult to run.

"_I'm not going to make it, it's too far … wait … isn't the Pearl on the other side of this cliff?" _ He ran around the corner, the tide coming in even more, but there, within sight, was the Pearl. Better yet, most of the crew was there, and she was ready to set sail. He kept on running, and grabbed onto one of the nets that he could climb to get on deck. He was safe at last, because he didn't see any of the Pelegostos willing to g brave water as deep as the Pearl was now in. And so, he smiled

"Alas, my children, this is the day that you shall always remember as the day that you almost" at this point, a wave came in, drowning out his next words. "Captain Jack Sparrow" he finished quickly after being thoroughly drenched. Apparently the tide had risen too much for making speeches.


	5. How did Jack get off that island?

_A/N – Again, my muse got kind of carried away with this drabble … I hope you enjoy … and, of course, press the little purple button and let me know what you think … oh, and thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are awesome!_

_Disclaimer – I don't own it._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

"How did you escape last time?" It was a question that was meant to help them get off the island this time, but Jack knew that the real answer wouldn't help them now. Besides, there were only rumors of how he had managed his escape last time, and, as usual, the rumors were better than the actual story. But what to tell Elizabeth?

"Last time I was here a grand total of three days, alright?" he said. That, at least was true _"Yeah ... three days too long …"_

"Last time" he continued, going down into a rum cellar "the rum runners used this island as a cache, they came by, and I was able to barter passage off." Well, that was close enough to the actual story. "By the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that" Elizabeth realized that this was going to be no help at all – the rum runners staging a rescue was out of the question.

"So that's it then?" she asked, a little worried and frustrated " you spent three days, lying on a beach, drinking rum."

" _Three days lying on a beach drinking rum? Not exactly. In fact, that's further from the truth than that sea turtles story. But if that's what she wants to think, that's what she'll think …" _

"Welcome to the Caribbean, Love" he said, handing her a rum bottle.


	6. envy

_A/N – well, while trying to find a friend of mine on livejournal I found a bunch of drabble challenges, and so I decided to write some, and post them here … I hope you enjoy, and press the little purple review button after reading these and tell me what you think … _

_and thank you to all my lovely reviewers!! _

_Disclaimer – not mine. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So this is where your heart truly lies?"

"It is"

At that moment, James Norrington began to wish that Governor Swann hadn't granted the pardon to Will Turner. It would have made his life so much simpler. But that wasn't the real reason. Why was she choosing Will instead if him? He was an officer in His Majesty's Navy, for heaven's sake! She could take care of her, treat her the way any woman would want to be treated. He just wanted her to love him. Correction, he HAD wanted her to love him. And he had thought that a marriage between them had been possible. He should have known better, should have known that if he did as she requested and saved Will that eventually he would loose her. He had hoped that wouldn't happen, and purposely decided to overlook this, but he regretted it. And he knew he would regret overlooking that his entire life. He tried to reason that she was happy now – that anything that made her happy should make him happy as well, since he loved her so much. But inside he was screaming. He was never sure why exactly he had bowed out like a gentleman, when he had the option not to. It was the right thing to do, he thought, and so he did what was right. He wished he had a choice, that he could say that they were engaged now, but even more, he wished that he could take the place of the man who was now standing at her side who had won her love. He had been taught all his life that jealousy was a sin, but here he was, burning with envy because the women he loved didn't return his feelings. He never had considered the possibility that he would be jealous of a mere blacksmith, but now it wasn't even a possibility to consider – it was a fact. What was wrong with him, that he she couldn't love him? A few minutes ago he had thought, or at least hoped, or, more likely, talked himself into thinking that he had her love, but in the space of a few moments, that illusion had washed away, only the reality remaining that she had never loved him. Those moments had left him with nothing except heartbreak and a burning jealousy for William Turner


	7. blacksmith's hands

_A/N – This is another drabble for The Black Pearl Sails that I thought I'd post here for you to read and (hopefully) enjoy. Yes, it is W/E, but this story is another story that has to be written with a W/E twist oh, and one more thing … please click on the little purple button … _

_Dedication – to anyone who likes W/E. _

_Disclaimer – not mine. _

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Sorry. Blacksmith's hands. I know they're rough." Will tried to get around his apology as he wrapped Elizabeth's hand trying to cause her as little pain as possible. Elizabeth, however, wasn't focused on the cut on her hand, she was focused on Will's hand touching hers. She was trying not to get too lost in his touch. After all, she was supposed to be marrying the Commodore, wasn't she? Now she wasn't so sure. The only thing she was sure of was that she didn't want him to stop. She loved the feel of his hand against hers. But he abruptly pulled his hand away, obviously finished with bandaging her hand.

"Don't stop" she heard herself say, surprising herself as much as Will. He didn't want to stop either, wanting to keep her hand in his longer. And maybe, he thought, maybe there was a chance that they could be like this forever.


	8. tempt

_A/N - okay … another drabble … so this one isn't fluff … but I hope you like it anyway … _

_And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!! You guys are awesome!! _

_Disclaimer - (shows empty pockets) do I LOOK like I own Pirates of the Caribbean? I don't think so … _

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

Jack picked up the rum bottle, looked at it, and put it down again. It was still unopened, and had been that way all evening. Jack really wanted to open the bottle and drink it, but he knew he shouldn't. Everyone else may believe the stories of him being able to drink ten bottles of rum and still be sober, but he knew that they weren't true. And much as he wanted a drink tonight, he knew that if he did it would mean a horrible hangover in the morning - and that was the last thing he wanted, what with the Dauntless finally catching up. The thought was depressing - the Pearl was supposed to be the fastest ship there ever was … he picked up the rum bottle again, sorely tempted to open it. But he knew he shouldn't. He sighed, opened the door to his cabin, and walked out on deck, walked over to the side, and prepared to throw the rum bottle overboard … no, Jack thought, that would be a terrible waste of rum. But it was too tempting to actually drink some with the bottle in plain sight, so Jack decided that the best thing to do was to hide the rum somewhere. Then, with the temptation of the rum out of the way, Jack went back to his cabin to concentrate on drawing up plans for the battle with the Dauntless.


	9. overcoming boundaries

Title: Overcoming Boundaries

Challenge: see title

Written for: The Black Pearl Sails

Disclaimer: Not mine, and, sadly, never will be mine …

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she was afraid to. Anamaria didn't want to be one of those girls who he fell in love with, and then left. Even worse, what if she told him how she felt, and he didn't feel the same way? There were plenty of women in love with Jack Sparrow, so why should he have feelings for her, and not some other woman? She paced the length of her cabin, like she did every night, trying to decide what to do. Should she tell him, or should she not? She wanted to tell him, and it was making her crazy not to … she walked towards the door … but she wasn't sure what to say, or how to say it, without feeling stupid … she turned on her heel, and walked away from the door … _"It's simple"_ she thought _"you just go out there and tell him how you feel. Do you really want him to never know how you feel?"_ She did want him to know how she felt, and it felt good to realize that after so many nights of pacing in her cabin, only to reach the decision to wait until tomorrow to decide. She finished walking towards the door and opened it to go look for Jack. She didn't have to look far – Jack was just coming out of his cabin to look for her.

Apparently Jack had been wrestling with a similar dilemma.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, and thank you to Zippy – Wings for the format … I appreciate it. I also got a really good idea from Zippy – Wings … that if anyone wants to send in an idea for a drabble, please feel free to do so! That would be awesome!!


	10. becoming an apprentice

_Title: Becoming an Apprentice  
Challenge: How did Will get taken in as a blacksmith?  
Written for: random zinthos  
Disclaimer: not mine_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Will walked along the streets in Port Royal, hoping by some miracle he might find his father, and wondering what would happen to him if he didn't. He supposed he'd have to find a career somewhere, but the only option he could think of was to join His Majesty's Navy, which he didn't want to do. He kept on walking down the street, passing shop after shop, until he came to a smithy. It made him feel homesick, and remember the smithy in his hometown in England that he and his best friend used to visit as often as they were allowed. Acting on impulse, he quietly opened the door and went inside.

"May I ..." Mr. Brown's voice trailed off when he saw Will."I'm sorry, I don't allow ... this just isn't the place for children." After some pleading, however, Will was allowed to stay. He stayed there and watched, asking questions for several hours. As Mr. Brown worked, and answered Will's questions, an idea came to him.

"How old are you?" he asked Will

"Eleven" Will answered

"you're a little young to be an apprentice, but, have you ever considered becoming a blacksmith?" Will was glad he found an alternative to the navy.


	11. her hero

Title: Her hero 

_Challenge: How does a blacksmith become a hero_

_Written for: liteswitch _

_Disclaimer: not mine. _

_A/N – more W/E fluff!! (yay? boo? rotten tomatoes??)I hope that's okay … also thank you to all my awesome reviewers!! _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"She goes free!" Somehow Will had escaped from the Interceptor to come and save her. She was so relieved to see him. And then he had given himself up to Barbossa and his crew to save her, and the crew of the Interceptor. It wasn't the last time he had done something courageous for her. She would never forget the day they were supposed to have been married, but they ended up being arrested instead. Will had struck a deal with Cutler Beckett to save her, and ended up getting captured by Davy Jones. And so here she was, on Isla Cruces with Jack and Norrington trying to find the heart of Davy Jones, which was, according to Jack, the only thing that could save Will. But true to form, Will dodn't need saving. Just as they found out that the heart was real, Will came back to her. She ran to him, kissing him, glad that he was okay. He may be only a blacksmith to the rest of Port Royal, but to her, he is a hero.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N – well, I hope you liked it … and I hope you'll review … and keep the ideas coming!! This is cool! _


	12. Ello Poppet

Title: 'Ello Poppet

Written for: peacemovement

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

A/N - sorry I haven't done a new drable in ... well, forever. Blame it on homework and studying.

Pintel and Ragetti kicked open the door to the dining hall in the governor's mansion, only to find that it was empty. They knew that she had come this way, and there was no exit. Unless, of course, she had used the open window, but it became apparent that she hadn't done that. Besides they could sense that the gold was still in the room, and that she was there as well. They looked around, trying to find the way she had gone, and noticed that a piece of the rug on the floor was turned. Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other – she had probably gone this way.

"We know you're here, Poppet" Pintel said "Come out, and we promise we won't hurt you."

"Poppet" Ragetti said, smiling, and amused by the nickname that Pintel had given to … well, whoever this woman was.

"We will find you poppet" Ragetti continued. "You've got something of ours and it calls to us … the gold galls to us …" _"Maybe, but that's not the only reason he wants to find her"_ Ragetti thought, and realizing that he was having similar thoughts. They both walked over to the closet where they knew she was hiding

"Hello Poppet" he said before she demanded parlay a split second later.


	13. Her hero, part 2

Title: Her hero(2)

Written for Zippy - Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

A/N - Again, I apologze for the lack of drabbles, but please review anyway.

To him she was everything. She was his entire world, ever since he first saw her when he opened his eyes aboard that ship eight years ago. She had been something of a guardian angel and Will would do anything – absolutely anything – for Elizabeth. That was why he had decided that making a deal with Jack Sparrow was even a good idea, and even gave him motivation to go through with it. He knew that his chances of actually getting married to her were somewhere between slim and nothing, but at the moment, as he was running through the water towards the docks and away from the prison with the aforesaid pirate leading the way he didn't much care. Even if she ended up married to Commodore Norrington, at least she would be safe. And if she was safe that was enough. They had reached the docks, but Jack had one final question before setting off.

"One question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her" he said without hesitation.


	14. Bell

Title: Bell

Written for: the Black Pearl sails

Disclaimer: I don't own it

A/N - well, here's yet another drabble ... I hope you enjoy :)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack could still hear the bells in the distance even though he was getting further away from them and was reaching the edge of town. Even as he was walking down the beach Jack could still hear the bells. He briefly wondered how the people who were even closer to the bells than he was could stand them, and why their sound had had to be everywhere and ruin an otherwise perfect morning. Jack sighed. Much to his relief the bells stopped chiming and he thought he might as well enjoy the rest of this morning. He knew that he was at best going to get a very severe talking to when he got back home, but he didn't particularly care at the moment – since when did nine year old boys listen to everything their mothers said? Jack certainly wasn't one who listened all the time, particularly when it involved going to church.


	15. Service

Title: Service

Written for: the Black Pearl Sails

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have. Never will.

A/N : well, here's another drabble ... enjoy :) oh, and feel free to hit the little purple button that says 'review' :) thanks :)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship! Master Turner, feel free to go ashore – the very next time we make port!" Davy Jones said, leaving father and son sitting around the table with the dice.

"_An eternity"_ Bootstrap thought _"I wonder just how long that is._" He looked over at his son _"It doesn't matter anyhow. At least Will won't be here serving on this ship forever, he can go and live the life that he wants, and not be stuck here." _

"You fool, why did you do that? Will asked.

"I couldn't let you loose" Bootstrap replied simply _"I couldn't let you get sucked into this. If I loose the rest of myself doing the service I swore I would do, then it is not big deal, but I couldn't let you lose yourself in service to this same ship, not if I could help it."_


	16. Eleison

Title: Eleison 

Prompt: "What have I done?"

Written for: the Black Pearl Sails

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N : well, maybe getting this out of my system will help me study ... blame the melencholia on the music I just spent two hours rehersing with the choir I'm in ... and please review ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth made her way down from the quarterdeck of the Black Pearl and into the longboat below. She first knew that something was wrong when Will asked her where Jack was. She would have told him right then and there if her desire to get out of there with Will still alive wasn't stronger.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance" she said. "Go!"

They cast off the boat, wondering if they would even get to the island, however the majority of the people left on the boat believed that Jack's selfless sacrifice would make sure that they would be safe, and so they rowed towards the island and relative safety. When they got a relatively safe distance away from Pearl no one could take their eyes off of the ship. As much as she loved Will, Elizabeth fervently hoped that Jack would be able to escape the Pearl and the Kraken, but as the Kraken's tentacles wrapped the Pearl in a deadly embrace and the black sails disappeared under the waves she knew that he hadn't. She felt the pressure of tears behind her eyes as guilt washed over her.

"_Oh God, what have I done?" _


	17. Happily Ever After

Title: Happily Ever After

Written for: Smithy

Disclaimer: the mouse owns it.

A/N: more W/E! Huzzah!! And a great big thank you to all of my reviewers 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth Turner looked down at her wedding ring and smiled happily. Today was the most perfect day of her life - well, aside from that day three months ago when Will had said "I do" and put the ring on her finger. She felt that warm glow of happiness and love she always felt when thinking about her husband.

Meanwhile, Will was walking home from the smithy, thinking about Elizabeth. The three months they had been married had been perfect, and he couldn't imagine being any happier, or any more in love with his wife.

He opened the door, and saw the woman he loved. He could tell that something was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something different. After a few minutes, he decided to ask her about it.

"What's wrong? Will asked

"Nothing" said Elizabeth "At least nothing bad - Will, I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Will asked, hardly able to believe it, and Elizabeth nodded happily "Oh, my god, that's … that's so wonderful!" A smile washed over Will's face, reaching his eyes and his happiness shining through his smile like rays from the sun. They found themselves in each other's arms and they held each other for a long moment, their happiness radiating like heat from a fire, and, hope for their child burning brightly like a candle as they looked forward to many years of happiness together.


	18. Resolve

Title: Resolve

Written for: the Black Pearl Sails

Disclaimer: the mouse owns it, not me.

A/N - Many thanks to all my reviewers :) other than that, I think I'll let this drabble speak for itself ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Names Norrington was out on the deck, the sun beating down on him as he swabbed the deck. It was hard work, made harder by the fact that this was his first voyage and he hadn't yet developed the strength that would make life on the sea easier. It didn't help that this was an extra task assigned to him for punishment for an offence he didn't commit. But he refused to feel sorry for himself. That would only make the task worse, and perhaps spark thoughts of revenge that could mean even more punishment for him. He was finally on a ship, the place he had always wanted to end up. The path to becoming a captain was not going to be easy, but he didn't care. He had made a good start, and he resolved to do whatever was necessary to get where he wanted. If that meant swabbing the decks and being patient, then that's what he would do.


	19. Tristesse

Title: Tristesse

Prompt: "I'd do anything"

Written for: The Black Pearl Sails

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The mouse does.

A/N: again, blame the melencholia on the music from choir ...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack stood at the railing on the Black Pearl, looking out at a sea as calm as calm and green as glass but not really noticing it. He didn't think about the sky above the main mast of the Pearl, which was blue and cloudless. In fact, he was trying not to think about anything. It was too painful to try to think – his thoughts always came around to her. And he couldn't think about her – her death was still too recent, his grief and his guilt were as sharp as knives, tearing him apart inside. He didn't feel that he could do anything that was even remotely normal, and he didn't want to. He only wanted to stare out at the sea, wishing that she would some stand next to the railing next to him. They would laugh and kiss and she would tell him it was all a joke, that it never happened. But that was not the way things would work out.

"It's my fault" he said quietly to himself, but in a voice nearly breaking with an overwhelming sadness "it's all my fault – It was stupid of me to trust Pintel and Ragetti anyway, and she had to pay the price for that." At least, he thought, those two bilge rats were dead as well, but it was hardly any consolation for Jack. He fought tears as he thought about the woman he loved and how much he missed her.

"It should be me that's dead now, not her" he said, not shifting his gaze from the sea "I'd do anything to bring her back again."


	20. Home

Title: Home

Written for: The Black Pearl Sails

Disclaimer: The mouse still owns it.

A/N: hm ... let's try something a little happier than last time...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After giving orders to the crew, Jack just stood there at the helm of the Pearl, running his hands over the smooth wood as if caressing it. He continued to do so, reveling in the familiar feel of his ship, and realizing how much he had missed her through the years after the mutiny, and not quite able to believe she was his once more. The Pearl seemed to come to life again; Jack could feel the spirit of his beloved ship return, washing over the Pearl like a wave. As Jack looked out to the horizon, the seas seemed to sparkle, not with the sun, but with the promise of adventure. Jack smiled, realizing that he had come home at last.


	21. Beginnings

Title: Beginnings

Written for: The Black Pearl Sails

Disclaimer: the mouse owns it, not me.

A/N: thanks to all my reviewers :) I really appreciate it :) and I'm sorry for not posting ... again

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The last thing Will remembered before he lost consciousness was somehow managing to climb onto a piece of wood big enough for him to get entirely out of the water. He was only vaguely aware that he was both soaking wet and still cold, but he had been both cold and wet for quite a while, and now at least he was out of the water. He didn't bother to think that there might be no one around to rescue him; the only thing that mattered was getting out of the water. It would have been pointless to worry anyway, and the next thing Will was aware of was the hand brushing up against his face and hair. He grabbed onto the hand, looking up at its owner. At first he thought he was looking into the face of an angel, but realizing that he was still slightly cold and wet made him realize that he was still alive.

"It's okay … my name's Elizabeth Swann" she sad

"_Elizabeth"_ Will thought _"That's a beautiful name … it suits you …"_

"Will Turner" he said

"I'm watching over you Will" he said

"_So maybe I did find my guardian angel after all"_ Will thought before loosing consciousness again


	22. A Place In The World

Title: A Place In The World

Written For: POTC Dogwatch

Disclaimer: again, the mouse owns it

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Jack stood there where Elizabeth had left him chained to the mast, he again realized that he had found his place in the world – with his Pearl. It seemed to him as though his place had always been with the Pearl, ever since he had first seen her. As he worked to get his hands free from the shackle chaining him to the mast he thought about how ironic and unnecessary Elizabeth's actions had really been. Elizabeth didn't need to kiss him and chain him to the mast - the moment he had come back aboard his ship he knew that he would never leave her, no matter what. This was where he belonged. Finally getting his hands free he could sense the Kraken, but it was only when he turned around did he realize how close it actually was.

He put on his hat, after shaking Kraken digestive juices off of it, and pulled out his sword from its sheath, knowing full well that both he and his ship were doomed, but knowing that this was place – with his ship, his Pearl, and they would share the same fate, no matter what that fate was.

"Hello Beastie"


	23. Redemption and Forgiveness

Title: Redemption and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: the mouse owns it.

A/N: thank you so much to my reviewers :) I appreciate it!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"James, come with us" Elizabeth said as she prepared to leave the Dutchman, and Norrington knew she meant it. Maybe he wouldn't have her full forgiveness, but at least she wasn't mad at him any more. He didn't think he could bear that any longer. Maybe he should go with her – they both knew how much trouble he would be in if what he had done was discovered; that was no secret.

"Who goes there?" came a voice from behind him. Almost everyone from the Empress had left the Dutchman – everyone except for Elizabeth

"Go!" he told her "Go, I will follow"

"You're lying" she said and James realized that she was right.

"Our destinies have been entwined" he said "but never joined" he wished there was a better way to tell her how he felt – how much he cared about her, and how much her forgiveness meant to him. So he leaned over and kissed her. He turned around, and at first thought there was no problem – the sailor seemed more confused than not, But when his order to stand down was ignored and the sailor sounded the alert he noticed that Elizabeth was crawling back towards the Dutchman to help him. In that moment he realized that he had truly won her forgiveness but he couldn't allow her to risk herself for him. And so he did the only thing that made sense – he shot the rope, severing the connection between the two ships. He knew that he was giving up his last chance to escape, but he didn't care – at least he knew Elizabeth had forgiven him.


	24. What Jack Wants

Title: What Jack Wants

Disclaimer: again, the mouse owns it, not Yours Truly.

A/N - just a little vignette with Captain Jack ... R, R, and Enjoy :)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The fountain of youth … now all Jack had to do was open his compass and, assuming it would work, it would give a heading for him to follow. But when he opened the compass, his first thought was that it wasn't working – the fountain of youth was supposed to be in the direction opposite the way the compass was pointing. With a sigh, he turned around, hoping to see what it was the compass was pointing at. Looking down, seeing the brown bottle in the back of his …er … boat, he understood.

"_Ah … rum_" he opened the bottle, and as he tasted the spicy liquid and felt the quenching drink run down his throat, he realized that the compass had been right after all. It had been quite a long time since he had actually had any rum. Jack looked from the charts to the compass and smiled – now it showed the heading to the fountain of youth. And so, rum bottle in hand, Captain Jack Sparrow was off on his next great adventure.


	25. Hope

Title: Hopr

Written for: POTC dowgwatch

Disclaimer: the mouse owns it.

A/N - enjoy :)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth watched from the relative safety of the decks of the Black Pearl as the Interceptor lay dead in the water, smoking in the aftermath of the battle. The moments that passed seemed to drag out for hours – she could feel herself loosing hope as she failed to make her tongue and mouth work trying to get Barbossa to send someone back to find Will. She doubted it would have done any good anyway. The ship began to smoke even more, and Elizabeth wondered if Will would be able to make it –even if he survived the explosion there was probably no ship coming anywhere close to here and …

All of a sudden the Interceptor exploded – Elizabeth felt herself go completely numb with the shock – she was sure Will had died in the explosion, and even later when she knew he hadn't, she didn't have the least idea how he managed to survive. Fear and the shock broke through the barriers that prevented her from talking before

"Barbossa stopit!" she yelled, and saw her herself running over to the pirate captain, not entirely sure what it would accomplish, but she had to do something, no matter what. She continued to see, rather than experience what happened next – until a voice brought her back to reality.

"She goes free"

"_Will …" _


	26. Time's Run Out

Title: Time's Run Out

Written For: POTC dogwatch

Disclaimer: I don't own it, the mouse does.

A/N - yet another drabble about Jack :) please R, R, and Enjoy :)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If he had thought time was of the essence before, it was even more so now. Before he had to figure out a way to outsmart Davy Jones, and he had more time to do that. Now he had to figure out a way to get out of Davy Jones' locker by sunset, or be stuck in this living hell forever. As Jack stared at the riddle, trying to make sense of it, the sun was creeping lower and lower in the sky. Jack was painfully aware of the time slipping away – time they didn't have to loose. "Sunrise sets, flash of green" Jack repeated, more to himself than to anyone else. "Up is down… that's just maddeningly unhelpful." Jack took another look at the sun, sinking even lower, about to set, and there certainly wasn't one rising. But, as he saw the picture of the capsized ship in the middle of the charts, it all became clear. It wasn't sunrise, it was sunup, and instead of sunset, it was sundown … Jack started running towards one of the sides of his ship, shouting at the others to follow, and quickly. Jack didn't care if they thought he was crazy, they all needed to work together, and so he was relieved when he heard Barbossa shouting out that Jack had solved the riddle, and everyone started running trying to capsize the ship. Time was running out if he wanted to get his plan to work.


	27. Leavetaking

Title: Leave-taking

Disclaimer: I own Marie, the mouse owns evreything else.

A/N - I wanted to write something more about Jack and the twin sister I made up for him (the one from the first drabble) hopefully you'll enjoy ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You could come with me" Jack said. Despite being excited about being able to go to sea for the first time, he knew he would miss his sister.

"No thanks" said Marie "Besides, neither Mum nor Dad would let me". Then she turned to Jack and gave him a big hug "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'm going to miss you too" he said, struggling to breathe "But I'll see you again" Marie smiled.

"Of course" she said "Now, Jack" she said, smiling "Do behave yourself won't you? At least try not to get into too much trouble"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Jack said, in tones of mock annoyance "You're my twin sister, not my mother!" and they both started laughing

"And you're sure you don't want to come?" Jack asked

"I'm sure" she said.

Once onboard the ship, Jack turned and waved back at his sister. No matter how much he loved the ocean and craved the freedom it represented, he would always miss her when he sailed across the seven seas because she would never come with him.


	28. A Promise Kept

Title: A Promise Kept

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N - yet another drabble ... R,R, and Enjoy :)

All Jack could do for a second was just stand there in shock holding the heart of Davy Jones in one hand and the broken hilt of his sword in the other. This was the moment when he would stab the heart of Davy Jones and gain the immortality he had been seeking. But a cry of pain had made him look up from the heart where he had been looking. He had thought he would have had plenty of time to stab Jones' heart, but apparently he had been wrong. He was too late and now Will would pay the price.

"_Jack" said Bootsrap and Jack turned around from where he was standing on the plank to look at his friend _

"_Promise me … if anything happens to me, promise me you'll look after William" _

"_Aye" Jack said "I will" _

Jack had no idea at the time how he would keep this promise, but after escaping the island, he had vowed to try. While searching for the Pearl, Jack had also looked for his friend's son, but had been unsuccessful until they had met in the blacksmith's shop at Port Royal, and afterward … well, Jack hadn't figured that Will needed much looking after. Now the weight of never having fulfilled that promise weighed more heavily than ever on is conscience – he had failed utterly and now William was going to die because of it. Unless … Jack looked at the heart of Davy Jones, still beating in his hand. _The Dutchman must always have a captain …" _Jack picked up the knife that Bootstrap had given to Will – now was the time to make good on his promise.


	29. The Price of Ambition

Title: The Price of Ambition

Disclaimer: The mouse owns it

A/N - thanks so much to evreyone who took the time ro read and review!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Admiral James Norrington walked over to the wooden box on the table, and opened it to reveal the sword he had been given when he had been promoted to commodore. He picked it up, feeling its familiar weight, and seeing again how beautiful it was. He was distracted from his thoughts by the thunk of the gallows outside. He watched as a new group of prisoners line up to face the gallows, and his eyes were drawn to one on particular – a young boy, about nine years old. Norrington wondered what this boy had done to deserve the gallows

_I intend to see to it that every man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop_

Norrington remembered saying that – that was when things seemed simpler, when he thought he could rid the seas of pirates and go about doing it honestly and with honor. Not for the first time since he had given Beckett the heart of Davy Jones and presented the Letters of Marque he had stolen from Jack Sparrow he wondered how many of those who were hung every day were innocent and he thought about the families of those who were executed, and wondered how many innocent lives were torn apart because of his determination to get his life back.


	30. Marry Us!

Title: "Marry Us!"

Disclaimer: the mouse owns it ... as always ...

A/N - some W/E fluff ... (listens and wonders if it's cheering or booing) anyway, I hope you enjoy and click on the little purple button and send a review :)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Will you marry me?" asked Will. It was one of the last things Elizabeth expected to hear at that moment but, she had to admit, as she parried a blow from one of the crew of the Dutchman that it was what she wanted to hear. She loved him, and she knew that marrying him was what she wanted, despite all of the misunderstandings.

"I don't think now is the best time!' she said, realization dawning on her that he meant here and now. _"Not now"_ she thought, _"But after this"_ she parried yet another blow _"battle, then absolutely" _

"Now may be the only time!" Will pointed out, and Elizabeth had to admit he was right – either one of them, or possibly both might not survive the battle that was now raging all around them.

"I've made my choice" he said, pulling her close "I love you"

"_And I love you" _She wished that she could drop everything and get married, but with minions of Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett swarming the Pearl, she had to admit that wasn't an option. Then a thought occurred to her – they didn't really need a dress and flowers. The only thing they really needed was their love … and someone willing to perform the ceremony.

"Barbossa!" she called out "Marry us!"


	31. Flying and Rum

Title: Rum and Flying

Disclaimer: The mouse owns it, not me.

A/N – Thanks so much to everyone who R and Rs – I appreciate it so much!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Look what we have here …" said Beckett "A lone bird, who never learned to fly" Jack smiled

"To my great regret" he said. It wasn't the first time he had thought about flying – it would be a measure of freedom even more than what the sea afforded. He wished that he would be able to actually fly. And then he saw an opportunity – he grabbed the rope of the cannon and fired it, launching himself into the air.

He landed on the Pearl completely unscathed "And that was without a single drop of rum" said Jack when the crew finally saw where he was, still perched on the railing of the Pearl, and he realized that, for once, he was, indeed completely sober. It seemed that, perhaps without rum he could fly. For the first time since trying what he considered to be the aqua de vida, Jack was seriously considering giving up rum – he just had to decide if flying was worth it.


	32. Letters of Marque

Okay, I know this is kind of short, but I haven't posted in a while and I really ought to, even if it is short and probably a little wierd. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to hit the little purple button that says review.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Letters of Marque" said Cutler Beckett, taking the documents out of their box, and then putting them back where they had been.

"You will offer what amounts of a full pardon. Jack will be free – a privateer in the employ of England"

"Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free"

_No, Jack won't. But this isn't about freedom, it's about good business._ Beckett thought _and although I don't have Jack Sparrow in checkmate, right now I can see the steps to getting there. Many men want these Letters of Marque, the chance to be pardoned for piracy and be in the employ of England, but that doesn't matter at the moment. If Jack accepts these, then he will be back where he started – working for the East India Trading Company … and me. If he doesn't take these … well, then I'll just give them to someone else. _


	33. Alone

_Title: Alone_

_Disclaimer: Allright then I confess … I don't own POTC. _

_A/N: slightly more on the angsty side, but I hope you enjoy. And hit the little purple button that says 'review'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was alone. The past few days had taught her as much. She was perhaps more alone than she had ever been in her life. With Will off ferrying the souls of the dead to the next world, there was no questioning the fact of her loneliness. She might even have been happy to have the company of Jack Sparrow, but even that was out of the question, as he had gone off on some adventure to goodness knows where. In her loneliness she might have cried, but it was a luxury that, for some obscure reason she did not afford herself. Nonetheless she missed Will. She didn't bother trying to hell herself that her sense of being alone would pass – that would only have been a lie. It was as if her heart had gone missing when Will left, leaving a void that could only be filled when he returned. So she resolved to do the only thing she could, and wait for the green flash on the horizon that would signal Will was coming back to her.


	34. Shall We Dance?

_Title: Shall We Dance? _

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. The mouse does. _

_A/N – Jack/Ana fluff :)__ (looks around, wonders if she hears cheering or booing) oh, well. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to hit the little purple button that says "Review". Thanks :)_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The music started It was as simple as that. After a while Anamaria rose from the table and took Jack's hand.

"Come on!" she said excitedly

"What for?" Jack asked. It wasn't time to go yet.

"Dancing!" she said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, making a gesture towards the couples that were already occupying the dance floor. Jack looked at her, not quite able to believe what she was asking him to do.

"Dance?" he said, but made no move to get up.

"Yes" she said, her voice impatient, but she was smiling "dancing. It'll be fun!"

"I really …" he said, somehow finding himself on his feet without really being sure how he got there. He wasn't sure if it was the rum or him wanting to dance with Anamaria. "I don't know how to dance, love."

"I'll teach you" she said, smiling happily and without further ado led him onto the dance floor.


	35. Adventure Interrupted

_Title: Adventure Interrupted _

_Disclaimer: The mouse owns it_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roland Turner had waited a long time for this moment – after months of planning he had finally been able to sneak aboard the Pearl and heading out to sea. He dared to peek out from his hiding place and try to get a glimpse of the ocean, but had to duck for cover as one of the Pearl's crew passed by.

"_So far so good"_ Roland thought _"I don't know why mother didn't want me to go in the first place."_

He thought about what his parents would think – Will and Elizabeth surely had to have noticed he was gone by now, so he figured they could do relatively little to stop him from having an adventure. Or to he thought.

Jack Sparrow was walking around the deck checking the rigging when he noticed a brown head peeking out from what was obviously supposed to be a hiding place, and he recognized his friends' son

"_Oh, great"_ Jack thought _"Elizabeth is going to flay me alive for this … _


	36. Dona Nobis Pacem

_Title: Dona Nobis Pacem _

_Disclaimer: The mouse owns it … like always … _

_A/N – I jut felt like having a quiet little interlude … hope you enjoy … and … hit the little purple button that says "review" … please? _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The storm had finally stopped and the sailing had been quiet for several hours – the clouds had given way to a night sky that was dotted with stars that glittered like diamonds. The sea, which had buffeted the ship with waves of froth was now calm and still as glass. Thoroughly soaked and exhausted Jack temporarily relinquished the helm and went into his cabin for some much needed rest. He opened and closed the door quietly, noticing the absence of sound from inside. Sure enough, there was his wife, fast asleep on the bed, and their baby daughter, also fast asleep. Baby Katherine had woken up during the storm and was frightened, so Ana had gone in to comfort her, and had collapsed herself, out of pure exhaustion and not having a decent nights sleep in over a week. Finally warm and dry Jack collapsed on the bed as well, not unaware of the sense of calm the storm's aftermath had produced. Everything seemed to be somehow calmer, quieter as though the storm had been some sort of test by which they had earned a measure of peace from the sea, at least for the moment. Jack now felt justified in getting some sleep. His family was safe, the Pearl and her crew were safe … Jack smiled. All was right with the world.


	37. Starlight

_Title: Starlight _

_Disclaimer: as always, the mouse owns it ... _

_A/N: yes, I'm back ... again. This time it's slightly angsty and fluffy ... I hope you enjoy :) and many thanks to those who reviewed! _

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Will had never particularly liked the stars. Perhaps as a result he had never paid much attention to them, preferring to look something else, such as the fires in the smithy when it got dark. That changed after one evening with Elizabeth. They were out on the beach, just sitting there talking.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" she asked  
"What?"

"The stars. Don't you think they're beautiful?" For the first time, Will looked up, and really looked at the stars. They were kind of pretty, he thought, but he would still rather look at her than at the stars.

Now, as captain of the Flying Dutchman he was reminded of that moment – back when he was able to spend more time with Elizabeth than now. He looked at the stars and again appreciated how beautiful they were, and he wondered if she was looking up at the same sky as he was.


	38. No Hurry

_Title: No Hurry_

_Disclaimer: The mouse owns it. _

_Written for: The Black Pearl Sails _

_A/N – apologies to the Beckett fans out there … and as always, please hit the review button. Grazie!! _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Orders, sir?" but this elicited no response.

"Orders, sir? The officer asked a bit louder, however, again this elicited no response – The man he was asking seemed to be in total shock. Taking things into his own hands, the officer gave the much needed order to abandon ship. The sailors aboard were only too happy to comply with the order and carried it out with great haste.

The man, however seemed to be oblivious to all of this and just watched as the _Endeavour_ took the heavy fire of both the Pearl and the Dutchman. Each moment seemed to last for hours as the force of the cannonballs sent waves of shock through the ship as they hit. Large chunks of wood flew in all directions, and everyone aboard knew the ship was doomed. After a long moment, Cutler Beckett crossed the deck, and started walking down the stairs to a lower deck. There was no rush, however – the chance to abandon the doomed ship was gone, and as the ship all around him burst into flames, he knew there was still no hurry – he would have eternity to contemplate his sins.


	39. Day's End

Title: Day's End

Written for: Smithy

A/N - First off, thank you to everyone who reviewed. You are awesome!!! I apologize for not posting in ... well, forever ... again. Despite my best efforts life always seems to get in the way of writing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's almost sunset" If Elizabeth could have done anything to keep the sun from setting, to keep this day from ending, she would have. She wished that she could stay here, on the island, with Will, forever. She followed him a few steps closer to the sea, whishing that he could stay, or that she could go with him aboard the Flying Dutchman. Will picked up the carved black sea chest that now contained his heart, and turned to her.

"It's always belonged to you, will you keep it safe?"

"Yes" she nodded, and she knew that she would guard the chest with her life if necessary. Tears threatened, but she fought them off, knowing she wouldn't be able to see Will again for ten years, and wanting, at the very least to say one last goodbye.

"Will!" she ran to him and, kissing him one last time, held him, as though if she didn't let go he wouldn't have to return to the Dutchman. But that wouldn't work, and they both knew it.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon" he said, not wanting to leave any more than she did, but the sun was sinking even lower, and he knew he couldn't stay any longer. Much as she wanted to, Elizabeth couldn't stop time, she could only watch as Will turned towards the ocean again and the Flying Dutchman disappeared in a flash of green.


	40. A Son

Title: A Son

Written for: Smithy

Disclaimer: I own ... a dollar. Sadly, not enough to buy POTC

A/N - yet another drabble :) enjoy

"_you can't stay long" advised Calypso. "The Dutchman must continue her journey"_

_Elizabeth carefully offered the bundle in her arms to Will, who took it, and gently moved aside the blanket to see a baby. Will looked from the baby to Elizabeth, unable to say anything, but the happiness he felt shone in his eyes. _

Now, as the Flying Dutchman sailed towards the island where Elizabeth said she would be, he saw two figures on the rocky cliff, making their way towards the shore. One, he could tell was Elizabeth, and the other was someone much younger – his son. During these ten years, he had only seen his son once, when he was a baby; they had never gotten to know each other or even been properly introduced. But now that could be set right.


	41. One Good Deed

Title: One Good Deed

Disclaimer: The mouse owns it

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of lifetime of wickedness" Norrington said

"_One good deed" _ Jack thought, _"that was the start of everything"_ Jack would never forget that moment when he discovered them – how afraid they were, not knowing for sure what their future would hold, but knowing it would be torture. It had been Jack's choice, but he knew that he could never deny another human being their freedom – he couldn't deny these people the prize he sought for himself, no matter what the cost. And so he gave the orders to turn the ship around, and gave the people aboard the chance to not live the life of a slave. There had been consequences for that – the P branded onto his forearm was a constant reminder of that, but Jack didn't care – he had done the right thing.

"But it seems enough to condemn him" Jack replied to Norrington, giving a slight grin at the irony of it all.


	42. Death Rattle

Title: Death Rattle

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Do you fear death?"

For a moment Jack considered saying no, but he remembered his time in Davy Jones' locker all too well – the sun, the sand, the lack of the sea, the complete lack of rum (or even water), the crabs, the loneliness. It wasn't so much a matter of one's sins being punished – Jack knew that death would only send him back to that place he had wanted so desperately to escape; and finally had. He knew that never wanted to go back there again. But as he looked into the tentacled face of Davy Jones to give his answer, it seemed to Jack as though he could hear his own death rattle. It was not a sound he ever wanted to hear.

"_Do I fear death?"_

"You have no idea." Jack said.


	43. Uniform

Title: Uniform

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Norrington looked at his new uniform and felt the blue fabric between his fingers. Putting the blue jacket on, he noticed that it felt no different than really any other jacket that he had worn, except that it was fancier, and he realized that he wanted to shrink back from the fabric. According to Cutler Beckett he had earned this uniform, but he had betrayed those who he had once considered his friends. It was true that wearing this uniform, being promoted to Admiral was at one point everything he had ever wanted, and if he was honest with himself it was something he still wanted, however he knew that he had gotten it at a horrible price. He buckled a sword to his waist, making the ensemble complete. Taking the sword out, he remembered when it was given to him – when he had been promoted to commodore, and when he still had hope that would wear the king's colors honestly.


	44. Secret Crushes

Title: Secret crushes

Disclaimer: My dollar is still not enough to buy POTC.

A/N - well, I'm back with more drabbles ... for what it's worth ...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"But the commodore proposed? Fancy that. Now that's a smart match, miss if it's not too bold to say." Estella said, trying to pretend that the happiness she felt at that was for Elizabeth, and not for herself. Elizabeth nodded, but Estella could tell that her thoughts were somewhere else.

"It is a smart match" she agreed "He's a fine man – one any woman would dream of marrying" she looked at Estella and smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes. The _but not me_ hung in the air as surely as she had spoken it.

"But that Will Turner" Estella said "He's a fine man too"

"That is too bold" Elizabeth said, wondering what Estella was thinking and exactly how much she knew about the feelings for Will she was trying to deny.

"Begging your pardon miss. It's not my place" Estella said. She left the room wondering about the best way to get Will to notice her.


	45. Deja Vu

Title: Deja - Vu

Disclaimer: I think we all find it sad when a mouse owns more than we do ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're … a pirate?" she asked the unconscious boy, not really expecting an answer, but wanting to express her surprise, hoping that no one would hear.

"_Elizabeth …" his earnest brown eyes were beaming his love for her, but after one last kiss he turned around and as his toes touched the water he vanished and she felt an unspeakable loneliness as she watched a ship sail away and disappear with a flash of green as it reached the horizon. _

"Has he said anything?" came a voice from behind, and she turned to see Lt. James Norrington standing behind her.

"His name's William Turner" she said, and added quickly "That's all I found out."

To her relief Norrington nodded and seemed satisfied, and had apparently not her comment about him being a pirate. She couldn't shake the feeling that Will Turner was somehow important, and that she could let nothing happen to him.


	46. A Touch of Destiny

Title: A Touch of Destiny

Disclaimer: I am still ghilliekitten, I still own nothing ...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Will felt himself loose hold of the railing if the ship, and fall into the seas on Davy Jones Locker. He felt Elizabeth's hand brush against his, trying to grab onto his and keep him from falling, but she was unsuccessful, and he kept on falling down into the sea. He tried to swim in a direction that counted as 'up', towards the Pearl, towards the world of the living, towards … her. The sea, however, seemed to have other ideas – he could feel himself being pulled down, as though the sea itself was calling him.

The sea water stung his eyes as he struggled to keep them open, even though he couldn't see anything but dark blurs – he couldn't even make out which of the blurs was Elizabeth any more. He suddenly remembered what Tia Dalma said the first time they had met – "you … you have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner"

"_No! This is not destiny!" _he felt something brush up against his hand. Compared to the power of the sea it was nothing more than a strand on a spider's web, but it was the only chance left and he grabbed onto it, relived to find that it was some rope from the Pearl, so resisting the pull of the sea he started to make his way back to the ship.


	47. Guardian Angel

Title: Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: unless I morphed into a certain mouse (which I didn't) I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"awwark!! Abandon ship!" Cotton felt his parrot take off from his shoulder, and, turning his gaze away from the armada, he saw a flurry of color moving as fast as was possible towards the island. The wind became stronger, and with that, even colder. Huge raindrops began to fall, and there seemed to be even more storm clouds gathering on the horizon, turning a sky that had previously only been grey into charcoal. The raindrops continued to fall and get thicker. He shivered, though only partly from the cold. He wondered if his guardian angel had just abandoned him.


	48. Kohl

Title: Kohl

Disclaimer: While I think it would be brilliant if I owned POTC, Disney disagrees.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you sure about this, Jack?" Will asked, looking at the stick in his hand and wondered if he would be better off just enduring the bright glare of the sun reflected on the water.

"Of course. It works for me, doesn't it?" Will wasn't convinced, but put the oiled stick into the black powder anyway, and against his better judgment brought it up to his lower eyelid.

"You want to get it closer to your eye than that" Will shot Jack a look of pure horror, but figured he had trusted him so far, and there was no point in stopping now, so moved the stick to an uncomfortably close distance. Placing the stick on his skin, he started to apply the powder. His eyes – both of them – began to water and the muscles and skin around his eye twitched involuntarily at the light touch of the stick and he fought to keep from jerking his whole head away.

When he was finally done he picked up the mirror on the table to inspect the damage, and although he was relieved to see that his eye was still intact, the uneven black smudge under his eye was less than encouraging. He sighed and reached for the damp cloth to wipe away his attempt to use kohl.


	49. A Debt Repaid

Title: A Debt Repaid

Disclaimer - I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing ...

A/N - I'm back ... again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Will ran his sword along the bayonets that encircled him and Jack. The circle broke and admitted Commodore Norrington.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt, but not from you." Will wondered just who the commodore was expecting to help Jack escape.

"On our return from Port Royal, I granted you clemency" the governor said "and this is how you repay me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

_You were the one who granted me clemency_ Will thought _Something I cannot do for myself. Pirate or not, I owe Jack a debt, one that I will repay with my life if I have to. He saved Elizabeth and he saved me. That is not something I can overlook. _

"And a good man" he said "If the only thing I have done here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

_At least if the result of this is that both Jack and I will die, then I can die with a clear conscience, because my debt will have been repaid. _

"You forget your place, Turner" Norrington said

"It's right here" he replied "Between you and Jack"


	50. King of the Cannibals

Title: King of the Cannibals

Disclaimer: I own nothing ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was supposed to be an honor. It always had been, so why shouldn't it be now? The way the Pelegostos saw it, once their god was liberated from their human form, they could enjoy eternal happiness, and by serving the said god as a king, and partaking of the flesh of said god, the Pelegostos could gain a small measure of that happiness. There was one, however, who didn't see it that way, and was desperate for any means of escape. Somehow, being eaten didn't seem like such an honor – it involved dying first. And Jack Sparrow wanted to live.


	51. Off the Map

Title: Off the Map

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Over the edge, over again … sunrise sets, flash of green" _

Will looked at the navigational charts again, trying to make sense of them. There was nothing to give a direction, only circles that kept rotating and changing, giving them ague outlines of places and riddles that were supposed to be directions. No, it was nothing like the maps Will had seen, with clear cut places and directions. He supposed it made sense – traveling to a place that was not only magical but not on any normal map, Will thought it made sense that the map should be a little odd as well … but like this? As he looked out at the sea, he realized that he had no idea where they were. He looked to the helm where Barbossa was confidently steering the ship around yet another piece of floating ice.

"Aye, we're good and lost now"

"_Oh, great" _


	52. Storm

Title: Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Wish I did, but don't.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"For the love of Mother and Child, Jack, what's coming after us?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Nothing" Jack said, a little too quickly for Gibbs to be able to believe him. There was something strange going on, that much was clear. There was no other explanation for Jack suddenly coming into the crew's quarters in the middle of the night and shouting orders that they make sail immediately for the nearest land – any land, as long as it was near. Even stranger than that was Jack's willingness to leave behind his hat.

No, Gibbs felt a storm brewing, even though the night was perfectly clear.


	53. Propriety

Title: Propriety

DIsclaimer: I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Will! It's so good to see you!" for a moment she forgot all about her ridiculous corset, and went down the stairs as fast as she could in her dress. It seemed like ages since she had seen Will.

"I had a dream about you last night" she told her friend.

"About me?"

"Elizabeth, is it entirely proper for you to be …" Of course. Propriety. She wondered bitterly why propriety should prevent her from having a conversation with her friend – she could have this conversation with any of her female friends, why not Will?

"About the day we met, do you remember?" she added, determined not to let propriety get in the way.

"How could I forget, Ms Swann?" Ms Swann? It had never been like this when they were younger.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Ms Swann, as always." Propriety again. She wished she didn't have to care about the rules of propriety – it seemed that the more her governesses and her father stressed the rules of propriety the more she wanted to ignore them altogether.

"There. You see?" her father said "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going"

"Good day Mr. Turner" she said stiffly turning to Will. If he wanted propriety then she'd show him propriety.

"Good day … Elizabeth …"


	54. Medallion's Call

Title: Medallion's Call

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He had been waited been waiting for this moment for ten years – ever since he lost the ability to feel anything beyond the call of yet another of the gold medallions. And he hadn't felt that in nearly five years – that was when they had recovered all the medallions – save the one that Bootstrap had sent to his son. Now the last medallion was calling to him; Barbossa knew where it was as surely as if he had seen it with his own two eyes, and he knew that the time had finally come to complete the blood ritual and break the curse.


	55. Pirate's Honor

Title: Pirate's Honor

Dislaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing.

As Will helped Elizabeth onto the decks of the _Interceptor_, his first thought was that he were grateful they had escaped and were still alive. His relief was short lived, however – Gibbs saw to that.

"Hey boy, where be Jack?"

_Where be Jack?_ The words echoed in his mind, as well as Jack's _I swear on pain of death, I will take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonny lass._ He felt the sting of shame as he thought about the pirate who had brought them here. Jack wasn't being punished with death for breaking his word, he was being punished with death for keeping it, and he, Will was responsible for that. As much as Will tried to tell himself otherwise, he knew it was something that would haunt him forever.

"He fell behind" he informed Gibbs and quickly looked away.


	56. Norrington's Dilemma

Title: Norrington's Dilemma

Written for: The Black Pearl Sails

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James Norrington could just barley make out the outlines of the Pearl through the heavy rain, which stung his eyes as he tried to keep track of the ship he was perusing. Slowly he realized that the Pearl was – moving further away? He wondered what exactly was going through Jack Sparrow's mind, but although he knew why the pirate was desperate to get away, he was unable to think of why the pirate would see any advantage in actually sailing through the hurricane. He paused, thinking about his choices. He could either follow the Pearl through the storm, or try to find some place where shelter would be available. Neither choice was very appealing. He went a step beyond merely questioning Sparrow's sanity, and started questioning his own for getting into this mess. He saw two of his subordinate officers making their way towards him, questioning looks on their faces. Obviously they had come to find out what the commodore had decided. Taking a long look again at the Black Pearl, he realized that the situation, no matter how messy and grave now was only going to get worse.


	57. Rejected not Denied

Title: rejected not Denied

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack pushed the vegetation aside and reached down to drink from the Fountain of Youth. His hands came into contact with the pool and he felt a jolt of magic as the crystal water changed, becoming a murky white and gave off steam. Jack looked up to see himself standing next to a grave. Reading the name, he realized that he might be immortal, but she would not be. He still remembered his own experience being dead and despite not wanting to repeat that experience, he knew that he didn't want to live without her. But … wouldn't there be enough water for her as well? Jack let the water of life slip through his open fingers, and got up, determined to bring her back so that they could share immortality forever, but as he took one last look at the pool he was sure he would never return.


	58. Rum

Title: Rum

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Will took a sip from the bottle, and resisted the urge to spit out the liquid that filled his mouth. It would do no good – there was not a drop of fresh water to be had on the Pearl, nor were there any islands in Davy Jones's locker where they might get more water. Knowing full well that the rum was the only beverage aboard he swallowed, made a face and took another sip. It burned as it went down, which did nothing to help his parched throat. He briefly wondered how anyone could drink the stuff. The fact that it was better than the sea water was the only reason the contents of the bottle became less and less.

He decided that he didn't particularly like the kind of blah feeling that the rum induced either, so he was glad when he could finally get some sleep, hoping that he could sleep through the rum's effects. When he woke, the blah feeling had gone away, but was replaced by a splitting headache that made every sound seem to pierce his brain like a knife. He promised himself that if he ever got out of this mess, he would never drink another drop of rum.


	59. Ask Not Where the Compass Points

Title: Ask Not Where the Compass Points

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: here I am again, back with more drabbles

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack paused in his frantic rowing and noticed that the island never seemed to get any nearer. He took advantage of the pause to take one last look at his ship. He saw the rest of the crew, and the Pearl herself making a valiant stand against the kraken. However, valiant as it was, he knew would be one sided. His heart ached for his beautiful ship; which was not helped by the memories of the first time she had gone down. He looked again at the island – the only spot that was safe for miles around. Undecided, he took out his compass, and opened it to find that, for once, it wasn't broken, and maybe it hadn't been before. As he saw what the compass was pointing at, he realized that the thing it pointed at was the thing he really wanted – his Pearl. He put the compass down and began rowing towards his ship. This time, she wouldn't go down without a fight, or, without her captain.


	60. Sunset

Title: Sunset

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The last rays of the sun were sinking beneath the horizon leaving the sky to fade slowly into black. Elizabeth stood looking out at the sea that was still reflecting the last bits of light. This was the moment she had waited ten years for. She put one arm around her son, thinking, not for the first time, just how much he looked like his father, and that, tonight, she would finally get to see him, and her son would finally be able to meet his father. They both, after all had promised to remain faithful and return to each other. She had kept her promise, and as she saw a flash of green on the horizon, she knew Will had kept his.


	61. Green Apple

Title: Green Apple

Disclaimer: I am Ghiliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tossing the apple up in the air, he caught it, admiring the way the light reflected off the green skin. The ten years that had passed had not diminished his memory – he could still remember the taste – the bitter tang intermixed with a sweetness, the soft crunch as he bit into it, even the smooth skin of the apple in his hand, though he could feel none of it.

It wouldn't be long now before he could. Soon enough he would be able to hear the crunch and taste the tangy sweetness. Soon enough the curse would be ended – there would be no mistakes, and his torment, and that of his crew would finally be over. He thought about the promise that he was going to eat a whole bushel of apples, and, for the first time could see that happening in then reasonably near future


	62. Foreboding

Title: Foreboding

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Will looked around the smithy, taking in everything. All the memories came back – rapidly. Coming to the smithy and becoming an apprentice to Mr. Brown, learning to be a blacksmith; interestingly, the time Governor Swann had brought the order to make the sword for Commodore Norrington, as well as making that particular sword stood out very strongly in his memory.

Will also got the uncomfortable feeling that he was leaving the smithy behind and saying goodbye forever. He shook it off, deciding that it was nothing.

"_That's ridiculous. All I have to do is go and find Jack, get the compass, and then I can come back here and marry Elizabeth. Nothing bad is going to happen … I'll be back here again"_ He grabbed one of the swords that he had made and started off to go and find Jack Sparrow.


	63. A Dawn Appointment

Title: A Dawn Appointment

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack can hear the whispers. Some say they are not going to believe that he has been caught, others know for a fact that he has been. Those who have the first rumor right say that he's going to be executed in the morning, but they say that will never happen. They say he's going to make yet another grand escape. Jack knows for a fact that those rumors were false. This time there will be no grand escape, he hasn't planned one, and doesn't want one either. Before, perhaps, but not now. Now, in the past few days, everything had changed. With the Pearl scuppered, and the better part of her crew dead, he had no desire to live anymore.


	64. At the Helm

Title: At the Helm

Disclamer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anamaria stood at the helm of the Black Pearl, trying to control the ship, which wasn't easy; for all that it was as close to a perfect day as was possible, the Pearl didn't seem to want to do what Anamaria was wanting. It had been like this ever since they left Isla de Muerta. Anamaria wondered how Barbossa had managed to sail her for ten years, before she was brought back to the problem – the Pearl being hard to control.

"_Jack would have known what to do"_ Anamaria thought, almost bitterly. _"Of course, there was only one person the Pearl would listen to no matter what, and that was Jack Sparrow"_ But because Jack was in Port Royal, likely to be facing the gallows, he was in no position to ask the Pearl to do anything. Then again, there was always the chance that Jack wasn't dead yet. However, if she was going to convince the crew that rescuing Jack was a good idea, she was going to need some help.

"Mister Gibbs …"


	65. Katherine

Title: Katherine

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day was perfectly clear – not a cloud in the sky. Anamaria looked up at the ratlines, and saw her daughter, and smiled. She remembered the first time Katherine had done this. After a long fight with the instinct to make her daughter come down to the decks, she began to appreciate, again, just how much Katherine looked like her father – her deep brown eyes, dark brown hair, the way she walked – at one with the motion of the ship, and particularly the way she walked the wind. She seemed to barley touch the lines as she went up into the rigging. Anamaria had only seen one other person who felt so at home where just about anyone else wouldn't go unless they had to – Jack Sparrow.


	66. Sticky Situations

Title: Sticky Situations

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He had been in several sticky situations before, but none like this. When Will regained consciousness the first thing that he noticed was that he was being carried. He simultaneously realized that he had no clue where he was, or where he was being carried to. His head hurt, and the steady pounding of the drums didn't help. Try as he might Will was unable to come up with a way out of this. They brought him into the center of the village, and it became evident that they – whoever they happened to be – planed on leaving his fate in the hands of their leader. He hoped said leader would be merciful, but he rather doubted it …on the other hand … when Will saw just who the chief was he thought that he just might be able to get out of this one after all.


	67. The Kraken

Title: The Kraken

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This is no longer your world, Jones. I thought you would have learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet." _Your pet._ He struggled to contain his anger. Maybe it was because his heart was on the Dutchman making his emotions stronger, but it seemed as though even though the kraken had been a perfect weapon with which to unleash terror upon the seas, perhaps the kraken had been more than that. The kraken had perhaps been the only constant in a world where the woman he loved had betrayed him and he, cursed with immortality, had seen the paradise he wanted turned into the hell he didn't. No, perhaps the kraken was more than a pet. Perhaps … a friend?


	68. Captain

Title: Captain

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Captain Jack Sparrow. He never got tired of being called that, even if he was technically not a captain – again. He may have lost his ship in the mutiny and, in the first mutiny very nearly his life, but he had survived, and was nonetheless a captain. He fully intended to regain his ship and become captain in more than just name. Though Jack didn't figure there was any harm in having people call him 'Captain' even if he didn't have a ship – it was part of his persona, and nobody would believe any story about someone just called "Jack Sparrow". No, nothing less than Captain Jack Sparrow would do. Besides, he had paid dearly for the title, so why shouldn't he use it?


	69. Things You Say

Title: Things You Say

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten

A/N - excuse me while I change my name, have my memory wiped, and leave the planet.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There are things you say to those you love. Anamaria was one of those who had learned that the hard way, one grey overcast morning as she prepared to set sail. She would never forget the moment her world and all the security in it came crashing down – the moment she heard that he was dead. Her first reaction was denial – how could Jack Sparrow, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow be dead? There was no way, no way in hell. But she knew it was the truth. She would never again hear his voice, see him smile, the child he would never know they had would grow up without a father … she wished she had told him she was going to have a baby. She wished that she had told him so many things and had a chance again to say those three words that are never said often enough – I love you.


	70. Sacrifices

Title: Sacrifices

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The boy stood on the gallows and looked up to see the noose, a thick knot of rope outlined against the grey sky.

_Yo ho, haul together _their lives – not only his, but the lives of everyone aboard those ships was forfeit. They were the sacrifice; for Beckett this was a part of his campaign to tame the seas, but for the pirates it was more than a grievance - it was intolerable. The fact that Beckett claimed that this was in the name of law and order didn't make it any less of a tragedy.

_Hoist the colours high _But they would not go to their doom like frightened bilge rats. They knew their ships had been lost, and their lives were soon to be lost as well, but that didn't mean that they would go to their deaths feeling ashamed.

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars _And since their lives were to be lost anyway, they would make their sacrifice mean something; they would convene the Brethren Court and make one last stand against Beckett, and, win or loose, it would at least be a stand worthy of remembering.

_Never shall we die _


	71. Immortality

Title: Immortality

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack had finally found it – all the months he had spent searching, first for the key, and then, in the past few weeks, the chest as well, it had all had finally led to this. Kneeling in front of the black chest, key in hand, with not a single member of Davy Jones's crew in sight, Jack had to admit that this was going better than planned. Soon enough he would be free and his debt with Jones cancelled. He took the key, inserted it into the lock, and turned it, seeing the mechanisms of the sea chest unlock. He with the tips of his fingers he lifted the lid of the sea chest. When Jack opened the chest and peered inside he saw … immortality.


	72. Invincible

Title: Invincible

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As he put his hand on the railing of his ship, Admiral Norrington could feel the power that was now at his command. He had only recently been promoted to admiral. It had been his dream, and he had achieved it, even though it was through betrayal. Still, this feeling of power, though not new to him was addicting; along with it came the feeling that nothing could touch him. As he felt the power under his command he knew the damage that he could inflict on his enemies and it gave him confidence in his ability to win any battle. The feeling didn't last, but as he stood there at that railing, James Norrington felt, for a fleeting moment, invincible.


	73. Pen and Paper

Title: Pen and Paper

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Here" said the woman sitting next to Elizabeth.

"Pretty feather" the five year old girl said, looking up at her tutor.

"Of course, but you can write with it, which is more important" the governess dipped the feather in a bottle of black ink and handed it to the girl. Elizabeth took the feather, and waved it overhead. Several drops fell onto her sleeve, and one managed to hit her nose. Her governess smiled and wiped the drop off of Elizabeth's nose.

"Here, try using it like this" she brought Elizabeth's hand down from the air, onto the table and the piece of paper. Elizabeth moved the feather, drawing the tip across the table, leaving a line of ink. She looked at it, and then looked up at the governess, who took the quill, made something that resembled a circle with a tail attached, then gave the quill back to Elizabeth and helped her repeat the shape.

"This is the letter a" the governess explained, helping Elizabeth to make another.

"Now you try to make one on your own."

Elizabeth's effort didn't look quite as fancy as the one her governess had made, but they were both pleased, and after several more attempts her writing did start to look better.


	74. Music Box and Locket

Title: Music Box and Locket

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sound of the music box echoed against the wooden sides of the ship, sounding as small and lonely as she felt. Not to mention alone. Still, it was the one thing that gave her hoe, the one thing that reminded her of who she had been, of the man she had loved, even though it was a love almost too painful to remember. She listened to the song as it slowed down, and eventually, with metallic clicks it stopped. However, before she could wind it up to hear the music again, she heard the song again – continued as though the song had never stopped. Continued as if it were a continuation of her own soul. When she looked past the bars in the brig, the shadow she saw coming towards her made her feel as though the music was coming from her, not the music box, or the locket. It made her feel as though she was whole again.

"My sweet …"


	75. Just a Toy

Title: Just a Toy

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a wooden doll, small enough to fit into her hand, given to her when she was ten years old - her father, Will had made it for her. She had thought herself too old to play with dolls, but somehow the doll seemed to never be just a doll. It was more than that. Somehow it always gave her a sense of comfort, knowing she was loved and cared for. It was a friend when she didn't have any other, a confidant to whom she could tell any secret. No one could tell her it was "just a toy".


	76. Freedom

Title: Freedom

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can set you free, mate" Jack told him as he blocked yet another blow.

_Freedom_ Davy Jones thought sarcastically _ There may have been freedom for me once, but I have been a prisoner of Beckett and his precious company for too long, a prisoner of this curse of immortality and this ship for longer, and the love I felt for … her … made me her prisoner for even longer than that. There is no freedom for me now, and nothing I, or Jack Sparrow, or anyone else can do to change that. If I have ever been free, there is nothing that can make me free again. _

"My freedom was forfeit long ago"


	77. Execution Order

Title: Execution Orders

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Norrington picked up the quill, and moved it ever closer to the piece of parchment lying on the paper. He didn't want to look at the charges; he already knew what they were. He had put down the quill without signing the orders when he noticed the one charge that was absent – murder. He didn't want to be reminded of that again. Any of the other charges was an offence where the law said the only acceptable punishment was death, but the lack of any murder charges left Norrington with an unshakable feeling of guilt that he would be responsible for Jack Sparrow's death in only a few hours. Still, he was bound by the law, a bind that kept the quill moving until the parchment bore his signature.


	78. Aoplogies

Title: Apologies

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack took a deep breath, opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. For once he wasn't sure what to say. Various explanations and excuses came to his mind, any one of which he could give. But he knew they would be just that; excuses and explanations, and, much as he wanted to tell himself otherwise, he knew she deserved more than that. So, what exactly could he say to her? He took another deep breath, let it out slowly, and looked at her. The only thing he could see were her eyes, which searched his own, and, taking another deep breath he knew there was only one thing he could say.

"I'm sorry"


	79. Box

Title: Box

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth took the box, and, putting it on her lap, lifted the lid. She was greeted by a pair of small paws, and a small head, followed by a small meow. She reached into the box, and picked up the kitten, which began to squirm and try to get away. Placing the box aside she put the kitten on her lap and began to pet it. The kitten's calico fur was soft as she arched her back to better enjoy being petted. Eventually the kitten settled down, curling up in her lap and purring. She looked at her young son and smiled.

"So you like her?"

"I do" she told him. He smiled and looked very pleased with himself.

"Happy birthday, Mom"


	80. Mischief Managed

Title: Mischief Managed

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack walked along dragging his feet, deliberately walking as slow as was humanly possible. In his opinion it wasn't fair that He felt the several pea pods that were in his pocket, an idea came to him. He bent down to pick one of the reeds that he found near the road, and he was grateful that this had gone unnoticed.

As usual Jack lasted only about ten minutes into the sermon before being bored out of his mind. Well, at least this time if he didn't get into enough trouble to get sent home he would at least be able to keep himself from being too bored. He reached into his pocket pulled out one of the pea pods, and the reed. He put one of the peas in his mouth, put the reed to his lips and blew the pea through the reed … and missed. He got another pea, took very careful aim … and the preacher moved. Determined, Jack got yet another pea, took aim again. This time the preacher didn't move and with a splat the pea found its mark. The preacher looked up and Jack tried to look innocent.

"Jack Sparrow!" Jack realized he actually accomplished his goal – he was led out of the church, told not to come back until he could behave himself. He smiled and congratulated himself. He shot a wink at his twin sister who pretended to look appalled, but sent him a quick wink back. This only made Jack grin wider. Mischief managed … finally!


	81. Blacksmith's Hands 2

Title: Blacksmith's Hands 2

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She ignored the pain from the cut in her hand, and concentrated on the feeling of his hands on hers. They were rough and calloused from work in the smithy, and, recently, his time at sea. Nonetheless, his hands were gentile as they bandaged the cut on her hand. She could feel his fingers lightly brushing against hers, which sent delightful shivers all around her body, and made her forget all about the cut running across her palm. Will, however, thought he must have been hurting her, and felt bad for it.

"Sorry, blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough" she felt him withdraw his hands from hers, much to her regret.

"No … I mean, yes they are … don't stop"


	82. Charge of Calypso

Title: Charge of Calypso

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cutler Beckett walked down the stairs of the ship as the entire ship around him engulfed in flame, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before he was completely engulfed in flame as well. The flames began to take form and a figure emerged – the figure of a woman. Beckett knew immediately who it was – the woman Davy Jones had loved, the one who had given him the responsibility of looking after those who died, the goddess Calypso. He wondered why she had come and before he could think better of it he asked her that very question.

"I will show the way to the next world" Calypso told him. Beckett had a fleeting thought that perhaps he was in the right, that perhaps this goddess had come to show her favor to him, to reward him for his efforts. A few seconds passed, and for some reason he could tell they were not in the same place, but the scenery stayed the same – he was completely surrounded by flames. The other thing that didn't change was the miserable heat. He began to wonder if that would ever change, and he began to fear that he wouldn't be able to. He looked to the goddess, still there in the flames, hoping for an answer.

"Do you fear death?" she asked him. He nodded, hoping for a way out.

"Too bad" she snapped, turning on her heel and leaving him to a fate he knew he deserved.


	83. Jar of Dirt

Title: Jar of dirt

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." Jack was unimpressed. _

"_Yes"_

"_Is the jar of dirt going to help?" _

"_If you don't want it, give it back."_

"_No!" _

"_Then it helps."_

_Jack couldn't see how a jar of dirt was going to help. While it was true that Davy Jones couldn't step on land, at least not for nearly ten years, but carrying a jar of dirt? The only thing Jack could do was to take the jar of dirt along with Tia Dalma's advice that it would help, and trust that the use of the jar of dirt would become apparent when he needed to use it. _

The use might not have come apparent – Jack doubted that putting Davy Jones's heart in the jar was the use Tia Dalma had in mind - but when fighting off the crew of Davy Jones, keeping the heart with him was probably a bad idea, however, now, as he held up the unbroken jar, he was glad it contained the leverage he needed.

"I've got a jar of dirt; I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it!"


	84. Soon

Title: Soon

Written for: Lu-Larabee-Standish

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay, Will," Bootstrap said to his son who was standing in front of him "enough is enough, where did you put it?"

"I'm not telling you!" Will said "You'll just go away again!" he tried to run away, but his father caught his arm and Will turned around.

"What if I make you a promise?" at this his son brightened considerably

"You'll promise not to go?"

"I can't promise that" he told his son. "I have to provide for you and your mom, and to do that I have to leave."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know. What if I promise I'll come back soon?"

"I guess that's good enough" Will said, turning around in defeat and walked across to room to get his father's sea bag. When he had crossed the room again, his mother had entered the room and was talking to his father, probably saying goodbye and, well, he decided to pretend that he didn't see them kissing. When he got a chance, he walked up to his father, and held out the bag.

"You promise you'll come back soon?" he asked.

"I promise" he said, "Stay strong, my son, I promise I'll come back soon" With that he took the sea bag and walked off towards the docks and the ship, leaving Will to wonder if he would ever see his father again.


	85. Blood

Title: Blood

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It wasn't your blood they needed" Will said, as realization came.

_They needed the blood of everyone in the crew who took one of the medallions. They needed the blood of Bootstrap Bill Turner … and she doesn't have it. She isn't his daughter. _

"It was my blood … my father's blood …"

_My father's blood … my father's blood which runs in my veins. Which means my blood would work, as well as my father's blood. And what was it Jack said? _

"_the pirate is in your blood boy so you'll have to square with that someday." I wonder if this is what he meant; that I'm … _

" … the blood of a pirate"


	86. Cotton's Parrot

Title: Cotton's Parrot

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He had never given her a name because he couldn't. She would always just be "Cotton's parrot" to all who knew her. And yet, she was his guardian angel, his link, the only thing that connected him to the world around him ... his voice. All those years, ever since he had lost his ability to speak, she had been with him, she became the voice he had lost. Nobody really knew how he had taught her to speak for him, and in truth, he didn't really understand it himself. It was mostly luck, and she understood him, perhaps better than any human he had met.


	87. Poetry

Title: Poetry

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Will picked up the pen, and, looking at the blank sheet of paper in front of him, put the pen down. He wished that he could think of something to say, but the several hours he had spent had gotten him no further in writing a poem for Elizabeth. He wished that he could think of something to say to her, but he could think of no words to express his feelings. All the words he could think of seemed inadequate, and any combination he tried just seemed clumsy. After yet another hour of trying to think of something to write, Will decided that he was never going to write a poem that was good enough, and he decided that there had to be something else he could do to let her know how much she meant to him.


	88. Under the Rain

_Title: Under the Rain_

_Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

_She had expected the sun to be shining, but it wasn't. Large drops fell from the sky, drenching the patio, with chairs, flowers, the altar. The rain filled the china cups for tea, and soaked the music … and her. Even though she would have preferred having sunshine, the rain was okay. Elizabeth would marry the man she loved, rain or no rain._

Now, months later the rain was falling again, this time over sails, decks, ships and sea. Surrounded by the rain and the clank of swords, getting married was the last thing on her mind. And yet, she was still unwed. At least until Will, the man she loved, the man she should have married months ago asked again, under the same rain, and in the middle on the same battle, for her hand in marriage. She would never regret her decision to say yes.


	89. Bells

Title: Bells

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The little copper bells jingled as a gust of wind blew in through the window. Elizabeth smiled as she heard the sound; it had been one of the things she had taken with her when she left Port Royal, something special Will had made for her.

_She opened the box and saw the little bells inside. _

"_Oh, Will, they're beautiful! Thank you!" _

_She held up the string of bells and a little current of air ran through them, and they made a soft chiming sound. _

She had put them in her window, even though her father hadn't been pleased. She didn't care, she kept them in her window anyway.


	90. An Ode to Unrequited Love

Title: An Ode to Unrequited Love

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Why? Why was it so hard to forget him? True, they were on the same ship, but she found herself thinking about him more often than she liked. Anamaria had told herself that she would never have feelings for, let alone fall in love with any man, and so far she had kept to that. This man, though … he was different. Everything about him was different – the sound of his voice, his hands, the way he smiled … since she was standing watch, and there wasn't another member of the crew in sight to question her sanity, Anamaria raised her hand and slapped herself – hard. The sensation brought her back to reality, and she silently reminded herself that she had decided never to fall in love. It was useless to do so, anyway, and the man in question was in love with another, which made never falling in love make even more sense. It was a sentiment, though, she knew she would have difficulty remembering the next time she saw Will Turner.


	91. A Boat of One's Own

Title: A Boat of One's Own

Written for: Lu-Larabee-Standish

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_You stole my boat!" she slapped him – hard, remembering the morning she had gone out to find her boat missing._

"_Borrowed" he clarified, and she slapped him again._

"_Borrowed without permission" he brought his hand up in case she decided to slap him again "But with every intention of bringing it back to you." _

"_But you didn't!"_

"_You'll get another one." _

"_I will." _

"_A better one" the man standing next to Jack added._

"_A better one" he echoed _

"_That one" the other man clarified, looking at the ship that was docked offshore._

"_What one? THAT one?" then Jack paused, considering "Aye, that one. What say you?" _

Anamaria ran her hand over the railing of the ship, feeling the smooth wood underneath her fingers, and looked up into the rigging, not of the Interceptor, the ship Jack had originally promised her, but a ship – her own ship.


	92. Bedtime Story

Title: Bedtime Story

Written for: Lu-Larabee-Standish

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"But you've heard this story a thousand times"

"Mum, please!" Anamaria looked at her son, and was reminded of his father – his eyes were the exact same shade of brown as Jack's. Jack … she wondered where he was now, though she hadn't heard from him since she had left the pearl nearly six years ago. That about a month after she had given the Pearl to Jack, soon after she had found out she was pregnant. Even though leaving the Pearl, and leaving Jack were among the hardest things she had ever had to do, a pirate ship just wasn't the place to raise a child. And staying here, on Tortuga, learning to make a living fishing like she had, his future, while it would probably not be as adventuresome as he would like, would be a good future. And there were always stories for adventure.

"Mum, will you please tell me the story? Please?"

"Okay" she smiled at her son "According to legend …"


	93. Red Jade

Title: Red Jade

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

A/N - some slightly AU randomness :)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The stone pendant in his hand was small, but with its delicate carving of a dragon, and the way the light reflected off its shiny red surface, it was beautiful, though like nothing Elizabeth had seen before. She had thought all jade was green, but here was actual red jade. She didn't have long to admire it, because he put the pendant around her neck, slipping the short knotted leather string over head. She noticed then that only one side of the pendant was carved, and the other side was completely smooth, and the stone felt cool against her skin. Then her eyes met his for a second before she looked away, unsure of what to do. She noticed the stone was beginning to get warmer, but her thoughts were diverted from the pendant by what he was saying.

"It suits you … Calypso."


	94. Island Rum

Title: Island Rum

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When he woke up, he smelled smoke – not something he expected on a desert island in the middle of the Caribbean … unless the fire they had on the beach the previous night had started a major inferno … not likely. Still, when he sat up, he saw smoke emanating from a very large fire.

"No! not good!" he ran towards the blaze, trying to think of a way to stop it. To his astonishment he saw Elizabeth throwing a barrel of rum on the fire, and realized that she had actually started the blaze.

"What are you doing? You've burnt all the shade, the food … the rum!" He wondered why she would do that. Didn't she realize that their survival depended on the supplies the rumrunners had left there lasting until they were rescued?

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"But why is the rum gone?" She turned towards him, apparently confidant she had done the right thing.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels" _a vile drink?!_ "Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high, the entire royal navy is out searching for me, do you really think there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" _that's all well and fine for you, but what am I going to do with the bloody navy finding me … again … and no rum? _

"But why is the rum gone?"

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow, you give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon."


	95. Island Rum, Part 2

Title: Island Rum, Part 2

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Elizabeth woke the first thing she became aware of was a pounding headache. She sat up, shading her eyes from the sun that only served to make her headache worse. She turned away from the sun, and her eyes were drawn to the pirate, who had fallen asleep on the other side of the fire from the pervious night. _I wonder how he could have had all that rum …_ but she realized that rum and a headache were the least of her problems. The supplies the rumrunners had left wouldn't last all that long and time was of the essence if they had any chance of saving Will. What they really needed was a way off the island … the Royal Navy would be looking for her … if only they knew where she was … she looked from Jack to what remained of the fire they had built on the beach, and an idea came to her, though she would have to act on that before Jack woke up. He might not find the need to leave a sufficient reason to burn enough rum to make a signal fire big enough.


	96. The Consequences of Commandeering

Title: The Consequences of Commandeering

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Anamaria" he felt the instant sting when her hand collided with the side of his head._So she hasn't forgotten either. Great. Of course, why would she forget?_

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either" _Oh, brilliant. Now I'm going to have to explain this to Will. _

"No, that one I deserved" Anamaria nodded at that, and rounded on the captain.

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually" he again felt the sting of her hand colliding with the side of his head, but continued anyway. "Borrowed … Borrowed without permission" he amended. "But with every intention of bringing it back to you." He hoped that would keep him from getting slapped again.

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one," _And I really am sorry I couldn't return it, love. _

"I will."

"A better one" _good idea, that …_

"A better one" Jack echoed,

"That one" Will said, pointing.

"What one?" then Jack looked in the direction Will was pointing, and saw … the Interceptor. "THAT one?!" Will gave him a look, and Jack realized he may have a point. Jack was going to get the Pearl back somehow, and Anamaria would probably like to be a captain in her own right. It was another good idea.

"Aye" he said with smile, turning back to Anamaria. "That one." She could hardly believe it … a ship of her own …

"What say you?"

"Aye!"


	97. Leverage

Title: Leverage

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

Written for : Lu - Larabee - Standish

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner" at this Jack stood up, something that was not lost on Will, who wondered exactly what the pirate wanted. Well, he had come here to ask Jack's help, the very least he could see what Jack wanted in exchange.

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

"Yes …" Will tried to hide his shock, but … then again, perhaps Jack had known his father at some point. It might explain Jack's earlier comment_you seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?_

"Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I will take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonnie lass. Agreed?"

He had changed his mind? That didn't surprise Will nearly as much as Jack only asking for his freedom in return. Will was sure there was more to things than what was being said – something to do with his father. Did he owe Jack a debt that Jack now expected Will to pay? Did Jack own his father a debt? Will wasn't sure, but perhaps he could figure out the why later. To him, the most important thing now was not being too late to save Elizabeth …

"Agreed"


	98. The Consequences of Commandeering Part 2

Title: The Consequences of Commandeering Part 2

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

Written for: Lu - Larabee - Standish

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"And what's the benefit for us?" Will followed Jack down the row of sailors, to one wearing a particularly large and floppy hat. He couldn't help noticing that Jack seemed … nervous … if, of course, that was possible for Jack Sparrow. When Jack removed the hat, Will was surprised to see that the sailor was, in fact, a woman.

"Anamaria" Almost as soon as Jack said her name, Anamaria slapped Jack as hard as she could.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either"

"No, that one I deserved." Jack conceded, making Will curious. _He deserved that one? More than the other two?_

"You stole my boat!"_That explains a lot._

Actually, borrowed, borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back to you"

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one!"

"I will."

"A better one." Will interjected, realizing that Jack's attempts at making amends weren't working all that well.

"A better one!" Apparently Jack liked that idea, though Will doubted if Jack would like his next idea as much.

"That one." He said, pointing to the Interceptor.

"What one?" then Jack looked in the direction Will had pointed, and what exactly he was pointing at. "THAT one?!" he turned towards Will, but then he paused, and Will knew Jack was giving the idea some thought. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!


	99. Forbidden Admiration

Title: Forbidden Admiration

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was the creak of wood, and as Beckett and Groves turned to look behind them, the mast fell to the deck with a heavy crash. Groves turned back from the disabled mast, knowing full well how it had been disabled, and looked again and the retreating form of the Pearl.

"Do you think he plans it all out, or just makes it up as he goes along?" he said, with a touch of reverence. Then he met Beckett's stony glare, and knew that this wasn't a man who would take his comments about 'that's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen' and just shrug them off. This was a man who would take such comments and use them as an excuse to replace him. No, he would have to watch his words very carefully. Groves opened his mouth – perhaps to apologize – but the look that was still on Beckett's face made him decide against it. So, with a nod to Beckett, he turned to go see that repairs were getting underway.


	100. Inch by Inch

Title: Inch by Inch

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten

A/N - wow 100 drabbles :)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rope that Will grabbed onto seemed insubstantial – a thread of silk in a spider's web – compared to the power of sea in Davy Jones Locker, the sea that seemed to be pulling him down, away from the railing of the capsized Pearl. Still, that rope was the only chance he had to get back to the world of the living. So he fought the call of the sea, hand over hand, inch by inch, even though the rope seemed to go on for miles. The minutes that passed seemed to go on for hours, and the Pearl still seemed so far away …Will wondered just how much further he would have to climb, and how much longer he would be able to resist the sea's call.


	101. Mere Inches

Title: Mere Inches

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She saw Will let go of the railing beside her, and, remembering Tia Dalma's warning about not leaving the ship, she grabbed for him, hoping he would take her hand, hoping that there was some way she could save him, but there was nothing she could do. Her hand missed his by mere inches, which might as well have been miles for all the good it did. She could only watch as he fell down into the sea, away from her. She wished that there was something she could but as the space between them continued to grow and she was rendered powerless. She thought she saw him grab onto one of the ropes that was attached to the Pearl, but it was impossible to tell. All she could do was wait … and hope for a miracle.


	102. Why Is The Water Gone?

Title: Why Is The Water Gone?

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He had never particularly liked drinking water. He did when he had to, of course, but he preferred to drink something else – like rum. Still, today, water was the thing he was craving. Perhaps it was the heat, but the only thing he wanted was water, and his parched throat wasn't helping the matter. He searched and searched until he was able to find a container that looked like it would have some water. He opened the container and brought it up to his lips, feeling a few drops of hot water fall into his mouth. He tipped the container even further, hoping for more water, but none was forthcoming, even when he shook the container.

"No water." He said, disappointed "Why is all but the rum gone?"_ well, at least if there is no water, I can have some rum …_

"The rum's gone too."


	103. On The Other Hand

Title: On The Other Hand ...

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It must have been terrible for you Jack, it must have been terrible for you … well it bloody is now! Jack turned around to see, again, the plume of black smoke and accompanying flames engulfing a portion of the forest on the other side of the island.

_Now the rum is gone – burned – burned, of all things! What made her decide to do that? Does she really think that some ship will come and rescue us? Highly unlikely. Not to mention the fact that she has no guarantee – even if someone comes - that it will be someone who we might want to be rescued by. I shouldn't have shown her where the rum was, but then, I really didn't have much of a choice – she was right there. But why did she have to burn everything? Didn't she realize that our survival depended on how long we could have made the supplies hold out? Of course, the rum runners didn't leave much besides the rum, but, it was better than nothing. _Jack turned away to continue walking around the island, but he stopped as he saw the white sails of a ship growing larger as it neared the island.

_On the other hand, this just might work … so long as neither of us get stuck here again. _


	104. Fool

TItle: fool

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

A/N - got this plot bunny while I was waiting for my linguistics class to start

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I call for a vote!" Barbossa rolled his eyes, and resisted the urge to tell Jack what a fool he was. He was wasting time, time they really did not have to spare. There was, of course, the fact that fighting the East India Trading company was folly – every pirate in the room knew that. Every pirate in the room knew that just as surely as they knew no king would be elected. The pirate lords spoke up one by one, voting for themselves, keeping the tradition that had held for years. Even as he said his own name, Barbossa wondered exactly why they were doing this – why they were wasting time that could be used more productively. By now every pirate lord had spoken … except for Jack, and he felt a sense of satisfaction knowing that Jack would be forced to acknowledge the foolishness of his plans.

"Elizabeth Swann"

Of the list of things he expected Jack to say, that came in dead last. But, then again … maybe Jack's plan would work … if it didn't get them all killed first.


End file.
